1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a control method for drawing with a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gel photocurable resin (photocurable fluid material) has been known as resin to be applied to nails for nail arts at nail salons. The photocurable resin is cured by being irradiated with light in a specific wavelength region.
Nail arts created with such photocurable resin have more lucidity, gloss, and three-dimensional appearance than those created with normal ink and have a beautiful finish. In addition, such photocurable resin is difficult to come off after being cured, allowing nail arts to be durable.
When such photocurable resin is applied to nails, the nails with the photocurable resin need to be irradiated with light in a specific wavelength region to be cured.
In a conventional method, a resin curing device to cure photocurable resin is separately provided. After photocurable resin has been applied to a nail for drawing, the finger having the nail with the photocurable resin is put in a light irradiation device for curing resin. The nail with the photocurable resin is irradiated with light in a specific wavelength region so that the photocurable resin is cured.
Such a resin curing device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-212326. This document discloses irradiation of a nail having a photocurable-resin nail art with light in a predetermined wavelength region to cure the photocurable resin.
Drawing apparatuses to draw nail designs on nails have been developed. If such a drawing apparatus applies photocurable resin to nails, nail arts having a lucidity, gloss, and three-dimensional appearance and having a beautiful finish can be created easily at home.
A nail with applied photocurable resin needs to be irradiated with light in a specific wavelength region for the applied photocurable resin to be cured, and there is a need for preparing a resin curing device separately from a drawing apparatus. A finger with the nail, to which the resin has been applied, is inserted in the resin curing device and irradiated after drawing is performed by the drawing apparatus. The process is thus troublesome.
In the case in which a drawing apparatus for drawing a nail design on the nail of one finger is used for the nails of multiple fingers, a user has to move fingers back and forth between the drawing apparatus and a resin curing device, leading to low work efficiency.
Moreover, uncured resin might touch other fingers or the devices when fingers are inserted in or pulled out of the devices, and the resin might come off or might be damaged. There is a risk therefore that the user might have to perform the drawing over again.